


Podfic: Secrets and Lies

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions bubble over as Clark and Lex face the secrets and lies between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 14: Secrets and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166048) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 14 of the Corner of the World Universe

Finally the unspoken word of Clark's origins come out!!!! 

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3txy9evbvta3zzt)


End file.
